An internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS) network may allow for the delivery of internet protocol (IP) multimedia services. As such, an IMS network may facilitate the use of IP for communication between users. Examples of services that may be supported by an IMS network include voice over IP (VoIP), instant messaging over IMS, short message service (SMS) over IMS, videoconferencing, and video on-demand.